


something familiar

by lydtheshark



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydtheshark/pseuds/lydtheshark
Summary: The Unknown Creature from the beginning bursts from the ship, but it doesn't lead to a boss fight. The creature recognizes De Sardet as on al menawi, angst ensues.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	something familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished the game and am obsessed - I came across a tumblr post by phantom-wolf and started writing immediately. I felt so guilty killing the guardians in the game, especially knowing they were people once.

Shepherd De Sardet walks towards the docks, relaxing for the first time all morning. He’s excited; it feels like forever ago the Prince informed him he’d be leaving Serene. It’d been months and months of preparation, leading up to today, the day of departure. A few paces ahead of him Kurt and Constantin are discussing the creatures native to Teer Fradee, said to be bigger than any of them have seen before. 

“I heard a rumour the Nauts even brought one back in one of their ships,” Constantin says. 

Kurt scoffs, bumping their shoulders together. “I’m not sure where you’re getting your gossip, Your Excellency, but I’d consider finding new sources if I were you. The Nauts are strange, but they’re not idiots.”

The three of them slow as they hear the frantic pounding of footsteps on the ship in front of them. Panicked cries can be heard from the deck as the ship starts to rock. A sailor comes into view over the rail, his arms reaching out desperately. 

“The beast has awoken!” he shouts, fear making his voice shake.

Shepherd comes to a stop beside Kurt, who’s put a protective arm up in front of Constantin. De Sardet pushes down his panic, bracing for a fight. He refuses to let his cousin get hurt before they even leave the continent. 

Captain Vasco rushes past them, muttering under his breath. “Those lying bastards, we were supposed to have more time!”

The sailor calls out again, waving to get the attention of anyone who’ll listen. 

“Help! We need to contain it, before-”

The hull of the ship cracks, cutting the sailor off, the sound echoing out around the port. A brief moment of silence follows before the ship rocks back once more, and a beast tears it’s way through the side of the ship. It lets out a roar as it leaps; Shepherd feels the air leave his lungs. 

His heart stops when the creature lands above Constantin, terror flooding his veins. 

He’s moving before he realizes it, scrambling to pull his cousin from danger. Constantin is trembling; Shepherd ignores the shaking in his own hands and pushes him back towards Kurt and Captain Vasco.

“Keep him back!” he shouts, and turns back to face the creature. He starts to unsheathe his sword, but stops almost immediately. 

Stillness settles over the port as Shepherd watches the creature watch him. It’s eyes flash with something akin to recognition, and it shifts closer to Shepherd. Instinct takes over, and he pulls his sword free, holding it out in front of him. 

It stops and makes a low, pained noise. It’s eyes shift, and in them Shepherd can see fear and pain. Underneath both, it again looks like the creature is recognizing him, like he’s something familiar. 

The notion confuses him, as he’s never seen anything like this creature before. 

It whimpers, distracting him from his thoughts. His eyes are drawn to the metal rods in it’s arms; they must have been used to contain the creature on the ship. They don’t appear to go all the way through, and his heart sinks as he realizes they must be anchored under it’s skin. He can’t imagine the amount of pain they bring it. 

Sympathy washes over him, so profound he’s amazed his heart doesn’t immediately break in two. He lowers his blade, settling it back at his hip. He raises a hand up in front of him cautiously, taking a tentative step forward. 

He can hear someone struggling behind him, but he doesn’t take his eyes off the creature. 

“Cousin! What are you doing? Stop, please, it’ll kill you!” 

“Give me a moment, Constantin. I know what I am doing.”

He closes the gap between himself and the creature, leaving his hand in front of him. It doesn’t make any move to attack, so he reaches out to touch it.

A feeling of calm sweeps through him when he lays his hand on the creature’s head, a feeling of comfort, of home. It’s eyes close as it whimpers again, and he can feel his heart breaking in his chest. 

He wants nothing more in that moment than to take it’s pain away, to take it home. He considers the idea briefly - demanding that Captain Vasco makes room for it aboard his ship. The creature makes a rumbling sound, like it’s sensing his turmoil, like it’s trying to bring him comfort. It already understands what’s just dawning on him; it’s weak, and would never survive the journey back to Teer Fradee. His heart fills with an overwhelming sadness. 

“I can end your suffering,” he whispers, tears pooling in his eyes. It nuzzles against his chest gently. The action only makes him want to cry harder. “I can end your suffering, and bring you back with me. Make sure you’re laid to rest where you belong.” 

It breathes against him for a moment, then pulls away. 

Shepherd pulls out his pistol and aims between the creature’s eyes. It watches him, head bowed low. It closes it’s eyes right as he pulls the trigger, his tears finally spilling over. The gunshot echoes in his ears and he crumples in front of the creature. He crawls towards it, curling up against it’s neck as he cries. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit more written - mainly the groups reaction to the whole ordeal. I may even flesh out what I have a little more, let me know if you want to see it!


End file.
